Megaman Starforce: A Life to Love
by GeoStelar98
Summary: Geo Stelar continues to live a normal life as a teenager with Sonia until everything takes a sudden turn. GeoxSonia fiction.
1. Prologue

Hi Guys! So this is my first story. I want to know if it's any good or not... Please right a review about it afterwards. Tell your insights about it. I hope you enjoy it. Thank You! ^_^

Friday Morning…

"Geo… Wake up Geo!" Something in the Hunter VG reacted.

"Just 5 more minutes, Mega." Geo replied, still half awake and lying in his bed.

"Man, you're gonna be late for school again, Geo." Omegaxis heaved a deep sigh.

"Whatever…"

"Well, you asked for it!" Omegaxis said, starting to get pumped.

"Just shut it Mega. I'm try-"

"Beast Slap!"

*thud*

"Unghhh"

Geo quickly turned to Mega, while regaining the strength to stand.

"What did you do that for?"

"Well, do you want to be late? Anyway, you only have 10 minutes before you're late. You better hurry kid!"

Quickly, Geo made his way to the bathroom, then to the kitchen to eat breakfast. It also seems that Hope, Geos mom wasn't around.

As he went to dash out of the house, he saw Sonia at the front of the door, slightly shocked, but was embarrassed.

"S-So-Sonia? What are you doing here?"

"Ummm, Ge-Ge-o, I was actually wondering, well… why you're still not at school, so I came to check you" She replied while hiding her face which was pretty much red.

"Well, what are we waiting for, let's go!" Geo dashed off, grabbing Sonia's hand, which made Sonia blush real hard,

As quickly as they can, they went to their classroom. By the time they got there, they were puffing real hard.

"Glad we could make it." Sonia said while catching her breath.

"Ummmm, Sonia…"

"What is Geo?" she looked around until she realized, she was still holding his hand.

"Oh… Ummmm, sorry Geo.

"It's cool." But he realized his face was red as Sonia's face was.

"O-Okay." still trying to hide her red face.

The bell rang, and they both went to their seats

"I'm guessing you had a great morning today, especially with your girlfriend concerned about you at the start of your day." Mega said, keeping a straight face and trying hard not to chuckle.

"Mega, she's not my girlfriend!" Geo said loud enough so his seatmate could hear what he said.

Unfortunately…

"What's that Geo? Sonia said in a puzzled manner.

Geo totally forgot that Sonia was his seatmate.

"Oh. Uh no-nothing…" Geo said hastily…

Until the doors opened, Mr. Shepar came, and that saved him from explaining things to Mega and Sonia.

As usual, he attended class.

The bells rang. he was about to get home 'till…

"Hey Geo!" Sonia placed her hand on Geo's shoulders.

"Hey Sonia." Geo's heart pounding fast again.

"Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Can I stay with you in your house? Just this afternoon."

"Well, okay I guess."

"Thanks!" she gave him a hug for about a minute and start pulling back. "I'll see ya then. Bye!" She dashed off towards the exit then outside the school.

Geo should've stayed that way, thinking about what happened.

"She's very cute!" He looked through his Hunter VG "Hey Mega… Umm Mega?"

Meanwhile, above the Big Wave's EM Road.

"Don't you think they're such a cute couple?" Lyra, Sonia's wizard asked.

"I don't think I need to answer that do I?" Mega said, sitting beside Lyra

Lyra giggled

"*Sigh* I'll never understand human love and even girls."

Next chapter will be out soon... Stay tuned guys! :P


	2. A Day at the Park

Hey guys, so this is part 2 of my story, any suggestions and comments may be listed the review. Enjoy guys! Hope you like it!

Back at school:

Geo packed his things and was about to go home when someone called him.

"Hey Geo!" Luna shouted from afar, along with Bud and Zack.

"Oh, hi Luna."

"So how's school today?" Luna asked

"It's fine, I don't think anything odd happened today." Geo replied.

"Oh. Is that so? Anyway, enjoy your weekend!" Luna said delightfully

"I will. Well, I'm off now. Bye!" Then Geo dashed towards the exit then to his house.

"Hey, don't you think it's a little weird that Geo's in a rush today?" Zack asked in a puzzle manner.

"He's always like that Zack. Now let's just go find some food 'cause I'm starving already." Bud said

"Let's just all go to the cafeteria." Luna suggested.

"Yes ma'am" Zack and Bud said in unison.

The three went off to the opposite direction where Geo went out.

Finally Geo got home from school.

"Welcome home dear. Sorry if I'm not around this morning. I just went shopping today." Hope said, greeting Geo as he entered from the door.

"It's okay mom." Geo said.

"So, how's school today?"

"I think everything's fine today mom. Just a usual day at school."

"Good for you. I'm glad that's everything fine now. Okay then, take a break for now, lunch will be served soon." Hope said cheerfully.

"Okay mom." Then Geo dashed into his room.

Geo unloaded his things near the computer table and he sat at the edge of his bed.

"Hey Geo." Mega said inside Geo's Hunter VG.

"Oh hey Mega. Where have you been anyway?"

"Ummm… I just had a walk around the city…"

"Okay."

The next minutes, Geo was very quiet, More like waiting for Sonia.

"Geo, what are you thinking of again? "

"Me? Oh, uh no-nothing!"

"Shouldn't you be spending an hour or 2 at the planetarium? You usually go there before you go home."

"I guess a change for now wouldn't hurt." Geo said, then he went back to being quiet again.

"You're thinking about that Sonia girl again, aren't you?" Mega though of, as if he was reading Geo's mind.

"Umm…"

"You invited her here? Good job kid!" Geo gave Mega a thumb up sign.

"Do you always have to be like that Mega?" Geo said, heaving a deep sigh.

Geo was about to explain when Hope opened the door of his room.

"Geo, someone's at the door. You might want to get that." Hope said, trying hard not to giggle.

"Ooohhh. She's here. You better go there quickly." Mega said, laughing at Geo.

"Just shut up Mega. Or you'll taste another OS upgrade." Geo said, having an evil smile.

"Okay okay. I'll be quiet. I don't want that happening again while I'm inside this thing.

"Good, just keep quiet then."

Geo rushed to the door and opened it. "Hey Sonia."

"Oh hey Geo!"

"I believe you brought that out of tune Harp with you." Mega tried to cut between the conversation.

"Well, you got that right!" Lyra giggled and appeared beside Sonia.

With that, Mega began sighing deeply again.

"Come in!" Geo said nervously.

They both made their way to the kitchen table.

"Why don't you two eat up first before doing anything you planned for the rest of the day."

"Sure mom."

"Thanks Mrs. Stelar."

"Sonia, just call me Hope, okay?"

"Okay, Mrs. Hope."

Hope began serving both of them with spaghetti and orange juice for drinks.

"Sure hope that we can also eat food like that." Mega said in a low voice.

The 2 enjoyed their meal.

"Nice cooking you got Mrs. Hope." Sonia said in delight.

"Why thank you Sonia." Hope replied cheerfully.

Afterwards, the 2 spent some time in the living room, watching TV.

"Hey, uh Sonia…"

"What is it Geo?"

"Mind if you come with me in Vista point tonight?"

"Su-Sure Geo. Anyway, I have nothing to do in my house."

It was noon by that time, so the 2 decided to go for a walk around the city. They went at the park and stayed at the swings.

"It sure is a nice afternoon eh, Geo?" Sonia asked, with delight in her voice.

"Yeah, especially when I'm spending it with you." Geo replied happily.

"Oh, you're such a sweet guy Geo." Sonia giggled.

"No, I mean it. I always want to spend my time with you." Geo said.

With that, Sonia kissed him in the cheek. Both of them were blushing deep red.

Both really enjoyed themselves together. They were very silent until Sonia spoke up.

"Geo… I wish I can spend every day like this with you." Her voice seemed trailing off.

"Of course we can, Sonia. We're neighbors and it's almost summer break."

With that note, Geo stood up from his swing and Geo wrapped his arms around her.

"Geo…" Sonia also hugged him in return.

"Man, I don't think I can take this anymore!" Mega said, watching them from above the slide, with Lyra as usual.

"They really are a perfect match." Lyra said with a cheerful voice.

"Sonia, I promise; I'll never leave your side." Geo said, comforting Sonia.

"Thank you Geo…" Sonia managed to say, still having sadness in her voice.

Both of them had their moment until…

"Geo, lots of viruses are around. Time for virus busting again." Mega said, returning to Geo's Hunter VG.

"Sonia, let's help Geo and Mega too." Lyra said.

"What?" Geo said surprised, "Can't we even take a break?"

"Well, you ARE the 'Hero of Justice'. You need to take care of things and fast. Lots of viruses are coming. Hundreds appearing minute by minute."

"*Sigh*, let's go then Mega."

"Wait... We'll help too Geo." Sonia said to Geo.

"We can sure use a hand this time." Mega said.

"Okay then." Geo said, "Let's do this together."

TRANSCODE. MEGAMAN!

TRANSCODE. HARP NOTE!

Both human beings are now transformed into EM life forms.

...

So what do you think about it? Well, that's all for now. Next chapter will be made soon. Bye for now!


	3. EM Busting with Harp Note

Hi guys! This is the part 3 of my story. Oh yeah, forgot to say, I only do this for fun, not for serious writing... Hope u like it... Enjoy.

"Woahhhh…. So many of them." Megaman

Lots of Mattenas were scattered among the area. Each coming one after the other. Megaman also became weary of something.

"Ha-Harp Note, these Mattenas, these aren't your plain _everyday-you-see _Mattenas, these are big ones. Very Big ones compared to the size of G-type virues." Megaman was too stunned to move or react to what they're seeing.

"H-how abo-bout w-we a-attack n-now?" Harp note asked nervously.

Megaman did not reply.

"Geo, snap out of it. Geo!"

"Unghh. What?" Megaman finally came back to his senses.

"Finally." Mega said, "Good thing you came back to your senses. If you stayed that way longer, then we will be EM-kebabs kid."

"What now Megaman?" Harp Note asked"

"How about you start attacking NOW!" Mega replied.

"Before that… Harp Note, can you attack accurately?" Megaman asked.

"Of course I can!" Sonia said.

"Good, then follow my lead"

"Battle Card. Air Spread."

Harp Note did the same as Geo did.

"Now, aim where a large crowd of Mattnenas are gathered. Let's make quick work of this." Megaman said

Harp Note nodded in reply.

"Air Spead!" Megaman and Harp Note shouted as he attacked a group of Mattenas.

"Bulls eye!" Megaman said as he attacked with very nice accuracy. But as it hit each Mattena, it bounced harmlessly off them.

"So much for that." Mega said in disappointment.

"There's too many of them." Harp Note shouted.

"We got no choice. Try a different weapon." Megaman exclaimed.

"Battle Card. Heavy Cannon."

"Battle Card. Gatling Gun."

Megaman attacked each Mattena laboriously, deleting them at every shot, while Harp Note tried to fend them off, deleting a line of Mattenas at every turn of her Gatling gun.

"This is taking forever!" Mega complained, "Can't you make things faster?"

"Battle Card. Wide Waaaaaahhhh!" Megaman tried to change his weapon, but suddenly a big Mattena landed over him, crashing over to the ground."

"This is hopeless kid, think of something." Mega said.

Then an idea hit Megaman.

"Harp Note, try to attack from afar, I'm going in." Geo thought of.

"Megaman, it's too dangerous, don't do it." Harp Note said worriedly.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Megaman said confidently.

"Okay" Sonia replied with a soft voice.

Megaman left and went near the enemy.

"I hope you know what you're doing kid." Mega said.

"I hope so too." Geo replied.

"Battle Card. Double Long Sword." Megaman shouted as his two arms grew two swords.

Geo slashed and hacked through the line of Mattnenas, while Harp Note still tried to attack from afar.

A few minutes have passed and they had deleted a quarter of the Mattenas.

"Shock Note!" Harp Note tried to attack, changing her Gatling Gun to her usual weapon.

Megaman was already tired by that time, but he still tried to attack with full strength.

They deleted almost half of the number of virus by that time, and suddenly a voice from nowhere began speaking.

"He he he. I see you're enjoying my script eh. That's good to hear then. Ha ha ha!"

Suddenly, Megaman's arms grew back to normal. The two swords have disappeared and turned to normal again.

"Hey Geo, don't just stand there, do something. Don't let our guard down just like that." Mega complained

Megaman didn't answer, instead he began shouting.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Megaman shouted.

"Acting like a toughie as usual eh. You haven't changed even one bit. How pathetic." The voice spoke, with a proud like manner.

"That voice… Hey Geo, it's that Dark Phantom again." Mega said.

So what do you think? Let me know by writing a review. Until then, BYE! :D


	4. A Smooth End

Hi Guys... So this is the next chapter of my story. Hope u like it! Enjoy and please review! Tnx! :P

"Dark Phantom! Don't be a coward! Show yourself!" Megaman shouted.

"He he. I'm afraid that's not possible. As you can see, I didn't wrote that as part of the script. So let's play nice shall we?" Dark Phantom replied.

"Just stop this foolishness right NOW!" Megaman replied.

"I'm afraid that the script is already finished. So the only thing YOU have to do is follow it. Understand?" Dark Phantom said, with anger in his voice.

"That's Never EVER gonna happen!"

"Oh, but you have to. This is just nothing but a taste to my very own surprise in the near future. Ha ha ha" Dark Phantom said.

Megaman gritted his teeth in anger, wishing he could blast Dark Phantom into million pieces.

"Farewell for now, I hope to see you dead next time. Ha ha ha ha ha." And Dark Phantom voice's faded like nothing happened.

"That Dark Phantom…" Mega said. "He always makes me sick. "

"Relax Mega, right now, we have to deal with more viruses." Megaman said.

"Hey Megaman, everything I heard, is that true?" Harp Note asked.

"I hope not, but yeah, it is true. This is all a part of Dark Phantom's plans." Megaman said.

They took care of the last batch of Matennas."

"Battle Card. Jetfire." Megaman shouted, aiming and deleting the last Matennas in his sight.

"Well, that's everything." Megaman said, who was very exhausted.

"I guess that's the end of the show for now." Harp Note said.

"So much for the day…" Megaman said, with a little sadness in her voice."

Harp Note noiced that the sun was already sinking, it was touching the ground. The rays were color red and it was already late afternoon.

Harp Note pulsed out and went back to human form.

"Let's go at Vista Point now, shall we?" Sonia said, with a light tone in her voice, reaching out her hand to him.

"Sure." Megaman pulsed out and turned to human form, and held Sonia's hand through his.

The afternoon drifted slowly, as Geo and Sonia made their way through Vista Point.

…

By the time they got to Vista Point, it was already dark, there was a full moon, along with the bright stars that filled up the sky. The leaves rustled as the wind blew towards the ocean.

The two of them lied down near the grassy field, silently staring at the beautiful sky.

"Geo, do you always spend your time here in Vista Point?" Sonia asked.

"Yeah, why did you asked?"

"Nothing, it's just it's a very nice place to spend your time."

"Well, that's why I learned to love this place." Geo replied, with happiness in his tone.

"Well, I can say that the stars are beautiful tonight." Sonia said.

"You're much more beautiful for me, Sonia." Geo said, having lightness in his voice.

"You're such a sweet guy Geo." Sonia exclaimed happily.

"I meant it, I'm not trying to make a compliment. I'm trying to tell the truth." Geo reasoned.

Both of them were blushing deep red by that time…

"Geo, you always have to be like that, do you?" Sonia said.

And with that, Sonia kissed him in the cheek.

Sonia rested her head on Geo's shoulder.

The next minutes, they were in complete peace and silence. Geo was still staring up cheerfully at the night sky.

"Hey Sonia, you still awake?" Geo asked

When he looked at her, he realized that she was already sleeping in his shoulder.

"Oh well, it's late night already. Good night Sonia." Geo managed to say, then he drifted off to sleep too.

Meanwhile, at top of Geo's house:

"I told you it's a good idea to leave them alone, just watching them makes me sick." Mega said

"Well. you got a point. You sure came up with a good idea this time." Lyra giggled.

"Whatever…" Mega replied…

...

So what do you think guys? Please share your thoughts by reviewing this. Until next time then. Bye!


End file.
